


The Nothing Man

by theladyscribe



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-31
Updated: 2008-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne disappears into anonymity. A sort-of crossover with American Gods. Part of the Bruce Springsteen Fic Project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nothing Man

He doesn't die. The people around him - Rachel, Harvey, Gordon, Alfred - die and are replaced by new faces. Babs Gordon grows up, marries, and becomes one of the best police commissioners the city has ever seen. Bruce Wayne disappears into anonymity, an old man who never returns from a vacation to the south of France.

And Batman lives in the shadows. He feels older, but he doesn't look it. He feels old, like the water that surrounds the heart of the city, but at the same time he feels as young and new as the shining high-rises built by the up-and-coming city leaders.

It's strange, but it feels right, feels like this is where he's supposed to be, living in the shadows, just on the edge of the night. The city is safer than it once was, but it is not safe yet. Nor will it ever be. He knows this, and that is precisely why he can never die.

If he dies, the city dies, and if the city dies, so does he.


End file.
